danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick Ranger 2
Stick Ranger 2 is the 27th game created on Dan-Ball, released on 2 November 2018. It is a continuation of the game Stick Ranger, featuring new mechanics and character progression system. Controls Like the original Stick Ranger, characters can be dragged and attacking is fully automatic as long as enemies are within the character's range. Players can progress into different areas by touching the open borders at the left/right, but unlike the original, there are no signs to indicate the open borders. Characters Unlike the original version, there are no classes in Stick Ranger 2. All characters can equip and use any weapons as desired. Each character starts with 50 LP and gains EXP and LV in a similar way as the original version, with 2 SP per LV up. In Stick Ranger 2, characters do not die at 0 LP as long as an ally has more than 0 LP; all of them can still move and attack as usual. However, any damage taken by characters with 0 LP and any excess damage from a "lethal" hit will be transferred to other characters with LP. When all character's LP reaches 0 they will all die together resulting in a Game Over, which forces a respawning in the Village with all characters having 1 LP. In addition, the player loses gold by an amount of floor(Current Gold \div 10 \div Character Count)\times Character Count Status The status tab shows properties of characters, and also acts as the SP investment panel. In Stick Ranger 2, SP can be invested into the following 7 skills: *Max LP +10% (5 LP per SP investment) *Short Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Short range type (SML)) *Middle Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Middle range type (SML)) *Long Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Long range type (SML)) *Physical +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Physical attack type (ATR)) *Elemental +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with non-Physical attack type (ATR)) *Dodge +2% (Increases chance for an enemy attack to deal 0 damage, not upgradable after 25 SP invested into Dodge for a maximum 50% dodge chance) Weapons Weapons are divided into 2 categories: Arms and Charges. Arms provides primary attacks for characters, while Charges provides secondary attacks through an MP system similar to the original Stick Ranger. Arms and Charges can be used together even if they are not the same weapon type. Note that weapons in Stick Ranger 2 can only be dropped from enemies once; once the weapon is obtained it will no longer drop from enemies holding the weapon. Weapon Stats *AT: Damage dealt by weapons *AGI: Time between successive attacks (in frames) *Range: Attack range (in pixels) *Charge: MP charged by each attack (Arms only) *Emit: MP required to unleash the attack (Charges only) *SML: Range Type of the Weapon *ATR: Attack Type of the Weapon Arms List Charges List Enemies Enemies exist in non-peaceful areas, which attack characters and attempt to kill them. Characters can kill them for gold, weapons and EXP, following a similar system as the original Stick Ranger There are currently 8 types of enemies. *Green Gel: LV 1, LP 30, AT 1-3, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 10% chance to drop Bash, 10% chance to drop Sword. *Cyan Gel: LV 2, LP 60, AT 2-3, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Power Glove, 3.33% chance to drop Spear. *Red Gel: LV 3, LP 90, AT 3-5, Range 40, Gold 1, EXP 100, 3.33% chance to drop Light Glove. *White Skull Bat: LV 4, LP 60, AT 1-1, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Bow. *Green Big Gel: LV 5, LP 900, AT 2-3 ×5, Range 120, Gold 3, EXP 500, 100% chance to drop Range Attack. *Green Big Box Snake: LV 5, LP 150, AT 3-4, Range 40, Gold 10, EXP 100. *Yellow Gel: LV 4, LP 120, AT 2-4, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Slash, 5% chance to drop Lancer. *Orange Smiley Tree: LV 6, LP 360, AT 6-8, Range 100, Gold 3, EXP 100, 20% chance to drop Triple Arrow. *Green Box Snake: LV 5, LP 90, AT 2-4, Range 30, Gold 1, EXP 100, 10% chance to drop Lightning Ball. *Yellow Big Gel: LV 7, LP 900, AT 6-8, Range 60, Gold 5, EXP 500, 50% chance to drop Fire Bomb. Does splash damage. The following formula can be used to calculate how much EXP can be obtained from a monster, as long as player LV is less than the maximum LV of monsters plus 10: \max(floor(BaseEXP\times(10-|PlayerLV-EnemyLV|)\div10),1) If player LV is not less than the maximum LV of monsters plus 10, they will no longer gain EXP. Onigiri In Stick Ranger 2, Onigiri no longer spawns as a common enemy drop. Instead it is an item dropped only by specific enemies. Each Onigiri gives 1 maximum use which replenishes all lost LP for all characters. Onigiris can be refilled by 10 gold per onigiri in the Inn. Areas There are currently 4 areas in the game. From left to right they are: *Village: A peaceful screen. Characters staying in this area can heal their lost LP over time. There is a 1% chance for characters to heal 5 LP every frame, giving about 72% chance to heal at least 5 times (25 LP) in 10s (600 frames), And about 41% chance to heal at least 10 times (50 LP) in 15s (900 frames). An inn is also available, which immediately heals all characters to their maximum LP for 10 gold as long as characters have lost LP, and all used Onigiris for 10 gold per Onigiri. *Cave 1: Featuring the Green Gel, Cyan Gel, Red Gel, White Skull Bat, and Green Big Gel, this is the first screen in the game. *Cave 2: Initially blocked by a gate, contains 3 Green Box Snakes and a statue before the gate. Defeating all 3 Green Box Snakes will unlock access to the 2nd Stickman, and also grants access to more enemy types including Yellow Gel, Orange Smiley Tree, Green Box Snake and Yellow Big Gel. Killing the Yellow Big Gel for the first time spawns a treasure chest which gives 1 Onigiri when opened. *Cave 3: This area contains a statue for the 3rd Stickman and also contains a gate blocking access to the next area (currently non-existent). It also contains a path that backtracks to a dead end in Cave 2. Saving As of ver1.2, game progress is now automatically saved. When save data is loaded, characters always respawn at the Village. History Category:Web games Category:Stick Ranger 2